1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board including a core material, buildup layers formed on both surfaces of the core material with interlayer resin layers and conductive patterns on the interlayer resin layers, and an inductor component accommodated in the core material. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing such a printed wiring board.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-158450 describes a printed wiring board where an inductor component is accommodated in a core material. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.